


Still Lost

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [43]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's always looking for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Lost

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #303 – _Lost and Found_.

Sam's always looking for something, doesn't matter what. Might be the truth, a fight, or maybe just his last few marbles.

He buggers off for days and days, forgets work, the wife he left at home. How Annie puts up with it, Gene doesn't know – he's sure he's not the only one who feels that way. Still, Annie asks him to find Sam, to bring him home, and Gene always does. Even when Sam's delirious, kicking and screaming, Gene gets the job done.

Even when he's found, Sam still acts lost. He's gone somewhere faraway, some place Gene can't follow.


End file.
